


虎口脱险（三）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 龙堂 德云社
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Summary: 代发，不是我的
Relationships: 王九龙 孟鹤堂
Kudos: 9





	虎口脱险（三）

怎么这样了，没想这样的。

浓烈的酒气包裹住孟鹤堂的神思，肩头被攥住就浑身发软，王九龙直接扒了他裤子，手指粗暴的要往里插。

孟鹤堂吓得连连叫停，顶着王九龙的目光在床头柜最下层翻出了忘记开封多久的润滑剂，王九龙随手拿起旁边的铝质药板放在眼前看了看。

“正好，没干过男人，怕硬不起来。”

王九龙恶劣，当着他的面咽下药片，孟鹤堂眼皮颤了颤羞窘的不敢多说话，王九龙也不跟他废话，手上倒了一汪润滑剂就往他屁股后边塞。

王九龙不是没操过男人，但终究不如女人来的带劲，草草试过一回就没在尝那个鲜。

今天兴许是喝多了，觉得那些莺莺燕燕没意思了，来欺负这只看上去自己喘个粗气都要抖三抖的老兔子。

睡衣还穿的好好的，裤子被拉到屁股下面，人像个兽一样跪趴着屁股也撅着，后/x被插的发出咕啾咕啾的水声，孟鹤堂把脸埋在枕头里，王九龙还拽着他的头发让他抬头。

“孟鹤堂，你这屁股跟妞能一样吗。”

许久没有使用过的后/x憎命讨好着入侵的外来物，几年前的调教早就叫他食髓知味，但他终究骨子里是保守平时甚少自慰，王九龙长得高骨架也大，两根手指顶寻常男人的物件，容纳的时候相当费劲，哆哆嗦嗦的往里咽。

草草的开拓之后就被摁着腰往里进，孟鹤堂身子不是十分柔软的，腰部被强行摁着下塌贴到床面，屁股高高撅着，所有的知觉都转化成痛。

孟鹤堂咬着嘴唇数，一，二，三，四，五。

不知道重头数了多少次，后面木木的没有一开始那么痛了，孟鹤堂颤着声音提出要求：“我想转过来。”

“别转，我看着男人干不下去。”

意料之内的要求，孟鹤堂不再出声了，咬着枕巾默默承受身后的撞击，年轻男孩在他体内横冲直撞，仗着天赋傲然和酒劲胡乱撞击。

人体的自我保护机制很奇怪，孟鹤堂明明是没想要的，后穴还是在一次次的抽插中被操得软了，甚至分泌出水来。王九龙的性器很粗也很大，孟鹤堂不知道是不是因为他吃了药的关系，穴里的东西坚硬又热，撑满了穴道。

穴口一张一翕主动吸咬着性器，空气中充斥着水声和他压抑的粗喘，王九龙爽的倒吸了一口冷气。

“真他妈爽，操，你怎么这么骚，比女的还爽。”

孟鹤堂被臊的说不出话，只能随着顶弄呜呜咽咽地被迫出声，脸烫的几乎要把自己烙熟了，孟鹤堂硬着头皮转过去索吻，被王九龙摁着推开了。

睡衣扣子被解开，敞着怀耷了下去，王九龙伸出手臂环绕他，孟鹤堂有那么一瞬间心跳加速，产生自己被拥抱的错觉，结果只是被大力搓着胸口。

他是萎败的花，开过了花季枯萎干瘪，残瓣脆弱枯槁，乘着巨力被碾碎，也被撕毁，哪来资格要人垂爱。

等王九龙发泄完天光已经大亮，王九龙大大咧咧的躺下就要睡，孟鹤堂就算是久旱也经不起被年轻气盛的小伙子连续折腾半宿，但还是撑着腰进了浴室。

后面都肿了，估计穴口是破了皮，王九龙没轻没重的，碰一下都钻心的疼，不知道自己刚才是怎么忍下来的。

回去王九龙还没睡着，扯着毯子随便遮住身体倚在床头扒拉手机玩，孟鹤堂红着脸递过去打湿的热毛巾，王九龙没接，敞开腿示意他伺候自己。

孟鹤堂没说什么，低着头给他擦清爽了，王九龙操完人家还让人伺候一顿，手机一撇翻了个身舒舒服服的要睡了，孟鹤堂重新给自己拿了床被子，也爬上了床，裹着被子缩在床脚。

王九龙睡姿跟他性格一样豪爽，长手长脚的伸开就占了大半个床，枕头有清新的肥皂味，王九龙闻着还挺舒服，不知不觉就睡了。

孟鹤堂没睡，小心翼翼挪到王九龙旁边，之前没来得及细看，这样凑近了才觉得他英俊的惊人，睡着的时候眉头舒展少了几分戾气，一张帅脸有棱有角睫毛也很长，嘴唇也很红润，显出些少年人的天真来。

孟鹤堂看他睡的香，自己也挨不住浓浓的困意，眼睛怎么也睁不开了，半梦半醒间王九龙手脚好像也不老实，手脚并用地圈住他。


End file.
